


I Thought You Were Dead

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delylah's return to Skyhold from fight Dragons in Emprise du Lion is halted by a Red Templar ambush.  Arriving at Skyhold, unconscious, Cullen does his best to keep busy while awaiting news from the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were Dead

**Author's Note:**

> a writing prompt from tumblr. I got carried away with the story.

Leliana had received the crow four days ago, alerting Skyhold that Delylah and her party had been ambushed by red Templars.  Delylah had left for Emprise du Lion nearly a month ago to kill the three dragons plaguing a trading route.  She sent crows to inform them of each kill, that everything was well, and that they would return when all three of the dragons were put down.

Being ambushed by red Templars was not something they had prepared for.  They had cleared out the red Templars on their way to Emprise, but they must have regrouped and set a trap for the return.  Cullen immediately sent some of his troops out to aid Delylah.  Leliana did much the same by sending a few scouts.

That was four days ago, and there had been no word since then.

Josephine did her best to keep Cullen distracted, and Leliana was sure everything was well.  It was likely they didn’t have a crow where they were located to send another message. 

He did his best to sleep, but tonight was too much.  Cullen tossed and turned on his bed, trying to get some rest.  His mind was too occupied with worry.  He heard the door to his office slam open just then.

“Commander, we can see their approach!”  One of Leliana’s men yelled to him. 

“Prepare the healers!”  Cullen quickly dressed, forgoing his armor and sword.  Within minutes he was out.  Looking over the ramparts he could see the fire from the torches.  They weren’t moving at the speed he would like.  He climbed down the stairs, yelling orders to open the gate.

Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, nearly an hour.  Why weren’t they moving faster!  The healers were prepared, stable hands ready to take the exhausted mounts, men nearby to carry any of the injured party to the infirmary.  He saw the torches now, and they were moving faster.

Everyone moved away from the gate as the harts and horses ran in.

Sera was helped down first, an arm in a sling.  As soon as she was down she was limping, badly, with colorful curses let loose with every step.  One of the men scooped her up easily and moved her up the stairs to the healers. 

Cassandra was tied to her saddle, unconscious.  He could make out the blood on her armor and the bandages wrapped around her head.  She didn’t make a sound as the ropes were cut, and required the aid of two men to slide out of the saddle safely.  One healer yelled instructions for bringing her up the stairs and where to place her.

Bull looked to be fine, requiring no help to get down.  He was immediately moving to Delylah, shoving Cullen out of the way.  In the firelight Cullen could see Delylah’s armor was slashed open, blood on the bandages wrapped around her middle.  One arm was set, bound tightly to her body.  He also noted one of her staffs was broken.  As Bull passed him, Delylah unconscious in his arms, he saw she also had her neck wrapped. 

Cullen followed closely after him, but was shoved away by a healer before he could get into the infirmary.  “You’ll wait until we can assess the damage.  Having you in there will be distracting.  Go get some sleep; we’ll wake you when we know more.”

Bull didn’t leave.  He must have injuries as well if he remained inside.

Leliana approached him, from behind.  “I spoke to my scouts.  The red Templars that ambushed them are dead, but they did some serious damage.  Cassandra took the brunt of the attack, shielding Delylah as best she could.  Sera’s ankle is broken, but not too badly.  She managed to climb a tree and take out several of the red Templars before falling down when one of them cut the branch she was on.  Bull took two arrows in one of his legs, a third in his shoulder.  Delylah got the worst of it.  When Cassandra went down she became the immediate target.  Her arm is broken, a leg is badly broken, her throat cut--but not enough to bring her down or kill her--and she took a knife in her back.  Bull killed the rest of the attackers, saving her life as as well as Cassandra and Sera.”  Her voice was dangerously calm.  He had heard her like this only a few times, none of which were good.

“Will she live?”  He could feel his throat tighten and was doing his best to control himself.

“Considering she has survived this long, I would say yes.  We can’t be sure yet.”  She turned him to face her.  “You must get some sleep; you’ll be of no use tomorrow otherwise.”

Cullen nodded, recognizing the hard tone in her voice.  She would knock him out if he didn’t take her suggestion, though it may as well have been an order.

His sleep was poor, plagued by nightmares made worse after seeing the condition Delylah was in.  Knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep, Cullen prepared himself for the day.  Donning clothing, padding, and armor today he then made his way to the stables, knowing full well he wouldn’t be permitted to enter the infirmary.  Blackwall was still working on his small project, likely just to keep himself busy.

“How are their mounts?” 

Setting down his tools, “They arrived exhausted; all the harts were injured, but not as badly as they could have been.  It’s why it took them so long to arrive.”  Moving to his seat, “Sit down.”

Cullen, in no mood to argue, sat down on the stool beside the other man.  “From the way things looked, I assumed they took a slower pace because of the condition everyone was in.  Speaking of which--”

“Bull is fine.  The healers took care of all his injuries.  Last I heard, he was sleeping.  Sera’s wounds were healed as well, but she’s been instructed to take it easy for at least a week.  She’s probably still asleep in the infirmary.”  Blackwall paused a moment, just looking at the small fire he had started before Cullen’s arrival.  “Cassandra and Delylah haven’t come around yet.  The worst of their injuries couldn’t be completely healed overnight.  The healers had to take a break due to their own exhaustion.” 

“I have to go see her.”  Cullen made to rise, but Blackwall caught his wrist, the grip firm.

“No.  You won’t be going anywhere near them.  Leliana set strict orders for those guarding the door to the infirmary.  Only she and the healers are permitted entry.  If you try to go in, you’ll quickly find yourself unconscious.” 

They remained sitting in silence; breakfast delivered by one of the stable hands.  Cullen ate what he could, his appetite weak from worry. 

At midday a messenger arrived.  “I’m to inform you that you can see them so long as you remain calm and quiet.”

Cullen, forgetting all professionalism, ran from the stable, took the stairs two or three at a time, and was permitted entry on his arrival at the door.  Cole was already there, sitting on a seat next to where Delylah lay.  She wasn’t awake yet.  Cassandra was awake, but remained lying down.  The bandages around her head were gone.

“How are you holding up?”  Cullen kept his voice low and sat on a stool beside the bed.

“I have a headache, the healers won’t let me sleep, and I have several broken ribs.”  The grimace on her face spoke volumes.  Just breathing hurt.

“What happened?”  He could feel the anger and frustration bubbling up.

“I’m not entirely sure.  We didn’t hear them, but they surrounded us quickly.”  She paused a moment before continuing.  “I remember very little.  According to Sera, I was quite the hero before a hit to the head took me out.”

“She’ll live.”

Cullen looked at Cole, who was now standing beside him. 

“Laughter about ice and fire, who hit what where the hardest.  Competing with words before sharp silence.  Cullen will be angry.  I can’t go down, too much left to do.  Why won’t I say it?  Why didn’t I say it?”  Cole’s voice became progressively faster, his volume rising.  “I need to tell him.  Will I be able to?  There are so many.  Burn them, bring them down in one blow.  It’s sharp, why is it getting dark?  Cullen will be so angry.”  Looking at Cullen, his expression filled with hope and calm.  “Play chess with her when she is well.  There are words she wants to say to you.  Don’t be angry with her.  You were upset about the dragons.”

“He’s right.  Don’t lecture her.”  Cassandra rested her hand on Cullen’s knee.  “Now go do something.  She’ll be here awhile.”

Looking back where Cole had been--there wasn’t anyone there.  Sighing in defeat, “Very well.  I’ll lecture you instead.”

“I’d laugh if it didn’t hurt so much.”

Cullen spent the rest of the day in his office, going over reports from the scouts and troops.  None of them were there for the fight, of course, but they wrote down everything they saw as well as what Bull and Sera had told them.  The two of them did what they could to bind their wounds and get them onto their mounts, and made their way to the nearest outpost.  A healer had arrived just before they did and did the best they could to help them.  From there a crow was sent out.  In no condition to travel, the healer exhausted himself taking care of the worst of the wounds. 

“She’s awake.”  Cullen nearly jumped, having not heard Leliana enter his office.  “She has a headache.  I recommend you keep your voice down and the conversation short.”

He ran past Leliana and down the stairs.  It was dark out now, and it was unusually quiet.  From the looks of things it was well past midnight.  Arriving at the door, he opened it softly as he could.  A couple candles were lit, and Cassandra was asleep.  He moved slowly towards Delylah’s bed, and saw she was sitting up; a good sign. 

One of the healers stopped him before he reached Delylah’s bed.  “Here’s some broth.  Feed her yourself if you must.”

He nodded and moved with care to the seat next to her bed.  “I was ordered to feed you if you don’t do it yourself.”

Her smile was weak. “I’ll do it.  Just put that little table over my lap.”  Her voice was just above a whisper as she spoke.  “Much better.  Thank you.”  Clearly she was famished, barely taking the time to let the broth cool down.

“I saw what you brought back from the dragons.  It’ll make for excellent armor and weapons.”  He kept his tone light, voice soft.  “Sera’s fine and likely bragging about saving you.  Bull is doing well.  His wounds weren’t severe enough for him to worry about.  Cassandra is nearly completely healed; just a few ribs to worry about now.  I recommend not talking to her.”

Delylah set her spoon aside and drank the rest of the broth.  “According to the healers, my arm is broken and I won’t be able to walk without assistance for at least a week.  They pieced my knee back together, but putting weight on my leg will be a bad idea.”

“I know the feeling.”  He took the empty bowl and small lap table from her, setting them on the empty bed beside him.  “Carrying you around won’t be too much trouble.  Crutches hurt more, believe me.”

“Would you mind doing me a favor?”  Cullen nodded, a soft smile on his face.  “Send regular patrols out.  I don’t care for being surprised like that.”

He tried not to laugh, expecting an entirely different favor from her.  “Of course.”  He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.  “I’ll set up the chess board.  When you’re ready we’ll play a game.”

She smiled, chuckling softly.  “I’d like that.”

“Now get some sleep.  I’ll check on you in the morning.”

“Bring breakfast with you.  That was my fourth bowl of broth, and I’m starving.”

Cullen helped her lie down.  She was asleep before he pulled the blankets up over her; the healer probably added a sleeping draught in the broth.  Only then did he let his emotions loose. There wasn’t anyone present to witness them.  He took her hand in his, kissing it. “I thought you were dead.  Don’t do that again.”  He could feel the tears on his cheeks, but made no move to wipe them away.  “I know you can’t hear me, but please, don’t do that again.  I love you.”  He kissed her hand again before setting it down on the bed.

“She loves you too, but doesn’t know how to say it.”  Cole’s voice came from beside him.  Cullen looked at him, noticing the young man was sitting on the floor.  “Don’t say it first.  Let her find the words.”

Smiling, Cullen wiped the tears from his face.  “Thank you.”


End file.
